Memories
by CoolCandy
Summary: A story about a hunter trying to live in the new world of infected. My first fanfic (comes free with horrible summary) rated T I guess, for language and violence
1. New Kid On The Block

All I can remember from the beginning is waking up with a massive headache, I looked over without getting up and saw I was in a town. I saw a

man across the street limping with a white blood stained shirt, I was about to try to talk to him but before I spoke I heard a loud bang then saw the

man fall to the ground. I sat still and closed my eyes holding as still as I could hoping the shooter would think I'm dead, after the footsteps past

I tried to stand up but my legs felt numb and I couldn't move them so I lay there and passed out...

The next day I was awoken by a cough and a wheeze I was in a dark room with a tall figure sitting in a chair watching TV, for a moment I thought I

was kidnaped but then I noticed I wasn't tied to anything I nervously sat up hoping the man wouldn't hear me but the rusted springs in the couch

made enough noise for him to notice. "finally your awake" the tall figure said, I was nervous and confused I tried to say something but I couldn't

think of anything to say. "Hey man you gona say anything?" he said with a cough "um, hello" I said now seeing something on the mans face that

didn't look human, "phew for a second I thought you were just a common in a hoodie, oh boy that would have been embarrassing"

"common?" I said nervously "oh sorry forgot about the whole memory loss thing you have no idea what happened" he said moving into the light of

the TV showing the strange mutation on his face, I flinched at the look of it "what the fuck is going on?"

"ok well, see this is gona be kinda hard to hear and you are most likely not going to believe me but" he paused. "your a zombie"

"well your right about me not believing you"

"really? how 'bout you take a look in the mirror then" he opened the drapes and turned off the TV, I crouched down to the TVs size and saw a

myself wearing a black hoodie, red-eyes, and sharp claws. I couldn't believe what I was seeing I then turned to the now open window and saw

pale stumbling people with blank expressions on their faces.

"Ok I believe you, but one thing bothers me, why can we talk?"

"We are different from the others we call them commons we are mutated infected kinda like the superhero of the apocalypse"

"so what do we have like powers? Are there more like us?" My mind now ignoring the fact that I'm no longer human, instead I was filing up with

questions. "Well not really 'powers' more like" he paused "special abilities" I could tell he was trying to stay away from the word mutations I could

understand though he was trying to be gentle. "So what makes you special?"

"Well this thing on my face has let my tongue grow long inside it, so I can grab things far away with it" I had a chilling thought about how he could

kill someone strangling them with it. "Well, what about me?"

"Well you are one of the most deadly infected, the humans call them hunters, hunters have very strong leg power and they can jump almost 20 or

more feet in the air" I was amazed at what I was apparently capable of, then I heard a loud stomp followed by the tall man whispering "oh no hide

hurry" I rushed under the couch as fast as I could as the footsteps got louder I listen to the conversation

"what's going on up here Greg"

"nothing, why is something wrong?"

"What's all this talking I'm hearing"

"probably just Ken talking to himself again"

"no no it didn't sound like Ken it sounded like you, and I know your not talking to yourself" I thought about who the big man was and who was Ken?

I ignored the rest of the conversation thinking about this place and its secrets, but my heart stopped (if it even was still beating) when I heard

Greg "ok ok you got me" he turned towards the couch and said "come on out" I slowly came out from my hiding spot looking at the giant that was

standing next to Greg "I told you we don't need anyone else here, we have no rooms left, unless he will sleep in the room with half the floor missing

you scrawny hunters are good at jumping anyway right?" the giant growled "he can stay in my room" Greg exclaimed followed by a nervous cough

that giant stood still for a moment then spoke "ok but he's your responsibility, If he gets in trouble its on you"

"ok I understand" the giant man then walked away jumping through a whole in the floor to a pit full on ripped in half bodies and blood all over the

wall, I felt disgusted and hungry at the same time, which put yet another question in my head "so do we have to eat" Greg interrupted me "no we

don't exactly have to, were just carnivores we can live off meat it doesn't have to be human meat, but the commons find it irresistible." It was

getting dark so Greg showed me where I had to sleep, the same blood stained couch I woke up on, I spent most of the night thinking about what

my past life was like, but nothing came to mind.

**Based off Being Infected by HazelFireSky, if you liked this than go read some of her stuff.**


	2. Dreams

The next morning I awoke to a strange smell, I started to run towards it almost tripping and falling down a set of stairs. The smell led me to a

hallway with a stain of what looked like green goo, I got a little closer to it almost touching it when a voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

before I had a chance to look back a swarm of commons trampled over me and started to practically eat the mark on the wall as I looked back at

the voice that gave me the warning, "hey there you must be the new guy Hank was tellin me about, the names Al you must still be crazy for my

barf" he said with a chuckle then I heard loud stomps coming down the stairs followed by the big guy that was talking to Greg yesterday, Hank

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"Sorry dude I just tripped and let out a little barf that's all"

"A LITTLE? EVERY COMMON IN TOWN IS HERE" I tried to defend Al _note to self, never disagree with Hank again._ "its not his fault" I interrupted

"oh its not his fault WELL WHOSE FAULT IS IT? HUH STRING BEAN!" I ignored most of his scolding at me until he told me to go back to my room.

After that I was just up in my room snacking on a piece of rotten meat that my new fangs chewed up easily, after an hour of watching commons

stumble and bump into each other (and right when it was getting entertaining) Greg came in "where have you been all day Greg?"

"Same as you I do not want to be around Hank when he is angry, oh this one time uh what's your name again?"

"I don't know, do we just name ourselves around here or what?"

"yeah we just name ourselves, or the person that infected you names you but I just found you on the street" I tried to think of a good name nothing

came to mind, but then it came to me "my name is Derrick" I said proudly. Greg continued with his story about Hank but it was interrupted by a

high pitched beeping sound "what is that?" Greg just seemed to ignore it "lets go check it out Greg come on!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me

back "no that's a trap that survivors make it lures in commons and then" he was cut off by a loud boom and gunshots "explodes" he finished. I

looked out the window and saw 3 people 2 females and a male with a hurt leg, well armed. "come on we need to get to Sylvia" Greg said going out

the window on to a pipe "you expect me to climb that!" I yelled up to him "your a hunter you should be better at this than me!" so I got a hold of

the pipe and easily climbed up. We got off at a room with a large hole where we climbed into, at the top there was a strange long-neck creature

with goo almost like Al's barf dripping from her mouth, "Sylvia there are survivors coming I need you to call for the others." Without hesitation

Sylvia spit out the rest of the goo in her mouth and let out a loud scream followed by a large man almost like Hank coming up the same pipe we

were on, he had one big arm and one small arm he didn't seem to have control over, he only took a quick glimpse at me not even saying a word, "is

this really everyone that's here? I guess it will have to do Greg said sliding back down the pipe as the uneven armed man and I followed. "Ok here's

the plan, ill get the one in the back, Neil you charge at one and do your thing, and Derrick you get the last one, ok?"

"Ok I guess."

"Derrick listen this is a life or death situation here, they aren't going to reason with us they're going to kill us, its us or them."

"Ok I understand" but inside I really didn't, I didn't want to just kill someone, but sadly Greg was right, them or us. I got in position with Neil next

to me I waited for him to go, after he ran out Greg was already choking his prey, 2 or 3 commons had started to eat at his chest while he was

constricted, Neil had grabbed the other dragging her all the way down to where Greg was at the end of the hallway. Then it was my turn, the last

girl decided to run rather than try to save her comrades, a foolish choice, as she turned the corner I was already on top of her, then I thought for a

moment, _am I really going to kill her? turn her into one of those mindless commons? Maybe she will-_my thoughts interrupted by a kick to the

stomach, in an instant she had threw me off of her like a ragdoll, she picked up her gun and for a moment looked at me, almost puzzled, there I lay

on the ground helpless, she could've ended it all there, she might have done me a favor, but she didn't, she turned and ran making her way out a

window. "What happened!"

"I don't know I just"

"you hesitated, I'm surprised she didn't kill you, did she go upstairs?"

"No she got out a window"

"well at least none of us got hurt, I wont tell Hank about this, I wont even tell him there were survivors here, ok?" Greg finished walking away "ill be

up in my room if you need me" he said before starting up the stairs, I felt disappointed, but then I saw something on the floor that looked like a

picture, and it was, a picture of the girl's family, it must have fell out of her pocket when she ran. Greg says he's going to try to get another hunter

that lives on the top floor named Owen. I stood awake on the couch that night, looking at the picture I never told Greg about, I must have dozed off

because I had a strange dream that night. I was in a dark room and I heard crying, a pale figure in the corner of the room appeared to be the

source of the crying, I got closer to the figure that I could now tell was a woman and put my hand on her shoulder, she looked at me revealing her

ruby red eyes almost like my own, I realized none of the others had eyes like mine, maybe it was a hunter thing? The girl stood up and looked at

me with a angry look in her eyes, then I woke up and saw that I shredded the picture of the girl and her family in my sleep, I cursed at my claws

and tried to get back to sleep. "Get up lazy! Your friend told me you need some lessons on how to hunt." I opened my eyes to see a hooded man

above my head "Owen?"

"That's right, now get up we got things to do." I looked out the window and saw the sun was just coming up, "isn't it a little early?" I moaned, "like

I said we got things to do, lots of things..." **TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. First Blood

"First things first, we need to get up to my den, the stairs are caved in and the pipe only goes up to Sylvia's place so we have to jump, you have

jumped long distance before, right?" It was about five o'clock in the morning, I struggled to get up off the uncomfortable blood stained couch, "um

no, not really." As I got up I looked at Owen, he had his hood over his eyes, and blood ran down from them,

"are your eyes ok?"

"What do you mean, I'm blind just like any other hunter."

"Blind? I'm not blind?

He mumbled something under his breath, "great hunters aren't even blind now, I guess that's what I get for being one of the first of my kind." He

continued mumbling most of the way up the pipe, when we got to the top he showed me the correct position to be in, I got crouched down, pushed

my legs forward, and barely made it to the other building, "oh come on you got to do better than that if you want to get to my den." Owen said

clearing the gap with ease, he then pointed to a window, and jumped straight through it. It was about 15 feet high, the highest place in the

building, I was ready, I was determined, I was off by an inch, I missed. But before I fell I tried to grab the window and pull myself up but the

broken glass on the window cut my hand dripping blood down my arm, I let go, but a hand grabbed me by my hood and pulled me up.

"I leave for two second and you almost get yourself killed!"

"You're the one that put me in danger in the first place!"

"hmm, good point."

I looked through the room, it was darker than night, and the walls were stained with blood, and three bodies sat in the corner of the room covered

by what looked like bed sheets. Owen looked through a pile of junk for a moment and emerged with a circular item I couldn't exactly see, "hold

still." He demanded, "why?" He now spoke in an angry tone, "just hold still!" I decided to trust him seeing that he just saved my life. (and put it in

danger) We were in the darkest part of the room, which made me think of something, "so if you're blind, how do you know where everything is?" I

began to feel wrapping around my upper left arm, "touch, tasted, and smell, its all I rely on." he replied as I started to now feel wrapping on my left

wrist, another question came up, "how did you go blind exactly?" The wrapping stopped, "it was when I first awoke, I was in some kind of store, I

opened my eyes but the light was to bright, I heard screams outside the store, I tried to go to them hoping it was night but I stumbled into the bath

room. I splashed my face with some water and tried to open my eyes to look at the mirror, I had them open long enough to see what I had become,

and my claws, a thought came to me, if you can't take the light, get rid of it." He stopped for a moment almost as if he forgot what he was talking

about, and then he started again, "I knew I couldn't take it, it was so bright it even when I had my eyes closed, so I started to rip at them, until I

was blind." The wrapping started again, I stayed quiet as he continued wrapping, when he was done he stood back from me, "done, take a look." he

said pointing to a mirror, it was dark, and the mirror was cracked all over, but enough sun came through the window to show the duck tape now

wrapped around my limbs, I didn't question it, it felt right, "now the real training begins, hunting." Hunting, I already avoided killing someone before

but with Owen around, he would kill me if I let another survivor go. So we jump over rooftops until we were about 10 buildings away, "now we

wait." Owen said, and we waited, and we waited, and we waited. About four hours in I started to doze off, Owen gave me a rude awakening by

squeezing the hand that was cut by the glass, it started to bleed again, and I could smell blood, but it wasn't mine. I looked over the edge of the

building and saw her, the girl that dropped the picture of her and her three other family members, a mom, a dad, and a little sister, "she looks easy

to take down." And he was right, her pants were torn, and she was armed with only a pistol now, "wait for a moment of weakness." And I did, she

took out a common and then began to reload, "NOW!" Before Owen spoke I was heading towards her in midair, I let out a screech, she let out a

scream. I landed on her and immediately started to rip at her chest, I took a swift swipe at her throat spilling her blood, her screams died down,

and she stopped struggling. I looked back at Owen who now had a twisted smile on his face, I jumped back up to where Owen was, he was about to

congratulate me but I ignored him and started home. When I got back to my room, Greg was there on the couch waiting for me,

"so how did it go? I'm guessing that blood isn't yours?"

"I don't want to talk about it Greg."

"Oh come on, its not like you did anything bad, we got to do what we got to do."

"I said I don't want to talk about it Greg!"

Greg flinched at my rage, great now my own friend was scared of me, what was I? Just a killing machine? I started to wish Owen had let me fall

when we were up on the roof, I felt guilty, but I wanted to do it again, and the taste oh it was much better than rotten meat, with that I licked my

lips getting the remaining blood off most of my face. My hoodie on the other hand was covered in it, as I sat and looked out the window at the

commons, no one deserved that. I thought, I was heard a strange noise behind me followed by a giggle,

"what are you doing in my room!"

"This isn't your room, me and Greg live here"

"Oh sorry I have a bit of memory loss the names, um."

"Ken?"

"Yes! How do you know my name?"

"I heard Greg and Hank talking about you."

"Oh Hank, I don't trust him, he's a-um what were we talking about? Oh never mind I need to get back to my room."

The hunchback creature scurried away. I had another strange dream that night, this time I didn't have control over my actions. I was in a room

with guns and a few cans of food, and a man in a white shirt whose name came to me as Marcus,

"you ready?"

"I guess."

"Ok we need to get to the continent store down the street and back."

"Seems easy enough."

"You haven't been out there, those things are changing."

"You can call them zombies you know."

"No no, these aren't zombies they are like, giant and I saw one throw a freakin car before."

"Well if we see one then run like hell."

Marcus put his fingers up and counted down from three with them, when he hit one he kicked open the door and shot a common in the head as I

took out two with a smg that looked like it had some kind of home-made silencer on it. We moved down the streets, there were barely any

commons out we had waited for the perfect moment, Marcus shot down two or three more, I wasn't paying attention. We saw the convenient store,

I thought I saw something on the roof of it but I ignored it, I had other things to focus on, like the commons on front of me. Once we got in the

store I began to pack food into a duffle bag as Marcus covered the door, I heard a faint growl, but I saw Marcus was still covering me so I was

alright, "ok the bag is full, lets go!" I said standing up with the duffle bag on my back, we left the store and Marcus took out some commons behind

us as I covered the front, I saw a dark figure jump on a car, I grabbed for my pistol and shot at it but the dark figure jumped away and the bullet

hit the window of the car, setting off the alarm. We ran back into the store to try and hold off the incoming horde of commons, my smg was out of

ammo and Marcus tossed me his shotgun as he went to find a way out the back, they had almost broken through the door, I had about 20 bullets

left and I took some shots at the door. I heard Marcus scream so I ran back to where he went, there he was on the ground, bitten, and a common

on the floor next to him, we both knew what was going to happen, "give me the bag, we need to get you back to the safe house!" Marcus said

putting his hand out for the bag, we got going out the back, I took out a few commons and we continued running, but then about 11 blocks away

from the safe house, a common grabbed on to Marcus and he dropped the food bag, "RUN!" He yelled, and so I did, but I didn't make it that far as I

looked up to see the dark figure flying towards me, and then black. The next day it was raining so I leaped down to the pavement and went for a

walk, as the blood washed off my hoodie a common bumped into me, I gave him a stare and growled at him, he just stumbled the other way. I

finally came to the place where I killed the girl yesterday, her body was gone but I didn't see any commons that looked like her, about a block away

was a familiar red door, maybe that was where she was heading. I started back to my hell hole of a home, but before I heard crying, something told

me not to go near it. when I came back, I needed advice and Greg hasn't been any help lately so I went to the next best person, Al. I went to the

room I saw him the last time on the first floor, I nervously knocked on the door and thankfully I had the right room,

"hey Derrick what's up."

"Um how do you know my name?"

"everyone knows everything that happens here, and uh I heard you killed your first survivor."

"Yeah that kind of what I'm here for, I just feel bad but, I want to do it again and, I'm just lost."

"well, I never killed anyone, I just vomit on them and the commons take care of the rest, sometimes I feel like I'm the only one thats still sane

here, well with you here now I'm not alone. You just need to maintain your sanity, dont end up like the rest of them."

"Oh and one more thing Al, I heard this crying, but I couldn't smell anything human, and I was almost drawn away from it, do you know anything

about that?"

"Yes, actually I do, I don't know much about them, no one dose, we call them witches. Witches kill us and humans alike, they sit there crying and if

someone disturbs them they are good as dead." I had a thought, what if the witch is her? it was close to the place where she died, or maybe ill get

myself killed. I had to try, so that night I snuck out and started to head to the place where I last heard the crying, but on my way out the front

Hank was there, "where do you thing you're going string bean." I tried to ignor his insult, "just going for a walk, why do you need to know?" he

eyed my tuck taped arms and legs, "oh no reason, just that some of my stocked up food has been disapearing late at night, you don't happen to

know anything about this? Would you?" Great, whats worse than Hank mad? Hank hungry, "are you acusing me? Look just let me go ok." he moved

out of the way to the door and I was on my way, I started to hear crying down a dark alley, of cource the dark alley it has to be the dark alley!


	4. Betrayal

The crying got louder as I approached a door at the end of the ally, the door already had a hole in it which made me thing about how much of a bad

idea this was, but I continued. I saw the source of the crying, she was sitting in a corner, she seemed hurt, so I went over to help her. I came up

from behind her and she looked back at me, she let out a growl and I started to think she was just as mindless as the commons, but then I herd a

word, "you!" She said in a frightful voice, getting up and cutting at my face with her long claws, I dodged most of the slashes, the others were just

misses on her part. She backed me up into a corner and scratched my arm ripping my hoodie, "what are you doing!" I said as my hood fell off

revealing my rad eyes, she had the same eyes as me, "oh no I'm so sorry." she began to back up, and then ran out the door crying into the night. I

wasn't going to let her go that easy, there was explaining to be done, I wrapped my bleeding arm with an old rag and started to sprint on all fours

(or all threes seeing that I wasn't using my hurt arm) after her. I was catching up and she knew it, so she ran to the building with the red door and

closed herself in there, I ran up and yell through the doors, "hey! Come back, please!" Soon after a face peeked around the corner, and then she

looked angry, "what are you doing here? Me being undead didn't satisfy you and now you're back to finish the job?" I looked at her puzzled as she

now moved closer to the bars, "what do you mean?" "Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you killed me." "What? but, then that

means that you're, and you remember?" "Every little detail." "That's great! No wait well not great but still good, look just let me in and I can

explain everything." she looked away and back at me, "you wont kill me?" I laughed, "I don't think I could kill you seeing what you just did to my

arm." I then looked down at it and saw the sling fell off my arm without me noticing, after about an hour of me telling her everything she had one

more question, "so why do I remember?" I thought of an answer that would make sense but nothing came to mind, "I don't know, its amazing that

you did though, sorry again." She looked at me, "for what?" for a second I though she began to lose her memories, "you know, what I did." she

looked sad now, "oh yeah, that. Its ok, I guess it is going to happen to everyone eventually, the military is just about wiped out and they sure as

hell aren't coming up with a cure. I guess I'm just glad I was one of the lucky ones." I looked at her torn green shirt, the scars from my attack were

completely gone, but I knew it was her, "I need to get back to my home." she looked up in excitement, "you have a home! Can I come?" I thought

for a moment about where she would stay, like hank said there were no rooms left. Sylvia had a lot of room, maybe she could stay with her, "ok

follow me its just down the street, and I don't think I got your name?" she looked at me after closing the red door, "Siri." as we walked down the

street she seemed happy as ever, she had long claws that looked even deadlier than mine, one hand of claws was covered in blood from her

attacking me, "why did you attack me, and then say sorry?" she looked down, "I just thought you were an other hunter, then after your hood came

off I saw it was you and I just felt bad, you're the closest thing to a friend I have right now." We walked in and I went straight to Al's room and

knocked on the door, "Al you wont believe this, I made friends with the witch!" He looked at my arm, "yeah sure looks like you did." He chuckled,

"oh really? come on out." Siri came into Al's sight,

"what are you doing! Do you know how much trouble we could get in, no you could get in. I have no part in this."

"Its ok she's friendly, she can remember her past life!"

"What? that's, amazing. Ok we just need to hide her from Hank and the others, she can stay in my room no one ever comes down here."

Siri was confused about what was going on, seeing that I didn't tell her about Al or Hank, or anyone. After she settled in I went back up to my room

just as Greg was getting up, "you're up early, what's up?" Greg said getting going to the fridge across the room, "oh nothing really, just um." Greg

cut me off, "look I saw you with the witch, you're lucky you didn't get your arms and legs chopped off." I immediately replied, "please, don't tell

anyone, she still has her memory!" Greg looked at me in confusion, "but that's impossible, how can you be sure that she wasn't lying?" Greg said

now sitting down in interest, "remember that girl that escaped?" Greg was silent for a moment, "yeah yeah now I remember Neil was there, and you

killed her right?" Sadly it was true, "yes, I did." There was shame in my words, "boy she must have been mad at you!" I managed to smile, "no she

took the whole being a zombie thing pretty good." Greg promised not to tell anyone, the only thing I could think about was what it would be like to

be human again, or to at least have memories of it. The day was still young so me and Greg went to go check on Siri and I introduced her to Greg,

then I noticed the duck tape on my arm that Siri scratched had came off, I quickly scaled the pipe and cleared the gap in between the buildings and

went straight through the window, "Owen? Are you here?" there was no answer, I decided to go through the pile of junk in search for the tape but I

didn't find anything, I dug deeper, I felt some thing like duck tape but I lost it trying to get a grip on it and ended up pulling up a few notes, it read

Entry 33. We just got back from picking up a lot of food and we used the old couch and dresser to barricade the stairs, none of them can get in.

Entry 40. We are still going well on food, I keep hearing strange noises outside in the night, and I think James is hiding something. Entry 57. Almost

out of food, we only have enough to last about another week, then its moving the barricade and going out again. Entry 58 Siri died, she was near

the window and some kind of huge zombie slammed on our barricade and she fell, I don't think she's dead though, she's a hard nut to crack. I

couldn't believe what I was reading this is where Siri held out, until Owen came along, then I herd a footstep behind me and then something sharp

in my back, I fell to the ground and herd a voice I recognized as Owen's, "sorry but you knew to much." What just happened? All I saw was black,

and I thought to myself, am I dead? Then I started to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw Al Greg and Siri, "Derrick wake up!" Was all I herd, then

I fell into darkness. "How do you think this happened?" I voice said, "I don't know, maybe he fell or something." another voice said, then I started

to see light, I struggled to get my eyes open and then I saw Al standing at the other side of the room, I looked over and found Siri laying on a bed,

I tried to speak and made a small noise and Al turned my way, "he's awake! Siri he's awake!" I looked towards Siri, "what happened?" I managed to

say, "we don't know we found you like this, I'm just glad you're ok." Then I remembered, Owen. I got up and told Siri about the notes I found and

she confirmed the information as true, then we went to find Owen. I made sure the coast was clear and me Siri and Al went up the pipe and I

jumped in the Owen's room, "he's not here." I said peeking out the window, Siri was able to climb into the room with her long claws, she looked

around and I found the notes, and then I found one more, it read Entry oh fuck it, I can't remember, a zombie jumped through the window and

killed Arnold and Conner, I just took Conner's journal and well just trying to find something to do before I die. I had to shoot them both and I

couldent bring myself to just throw the bodies out the window, so I put the bed sheets over them and left them in the room and now I need to get

under them myself and end my own life, its too late for me now that I'm bitten but if you're reading this for some reason then I guess (insert

motivational words here) ha ha oh I guess ill end this entry here. Siri read the note and looked over at the 3 bodies and slowly cam up to them and

pulled off the bad sheets, I let her say her last goodbyes to her desisted family, and there was no doubt who did it, Owen. Siri was furious at him,

she wanted to kill him, she wanted revenge, but then we herd Al scream and looked out and saw Hank, he looked at Siri, "well look who it is, I knew

Owen couldn't get the job done." Hank then grabbed Al and ran off with him in one hand almost choking him, "we need to save him!" Siri said

getting out of the window as I jumped across, we chased Hank out onto the street and he stopped and turned around with Al, "come one more step

closer and Al's guts will be all over the pavement!" we both stopped and had almost a stand off, until we herd a gunshot and hank was hit in his

chest and dropped Al he started to run and then a bullet found him right in his stomach exploding all over with commons swarming the bile that

exploded with him. Hank had ran seeing that Al was dead and he had no reason to be there anymore, but now I wanted revenge, attacking the

survivors straight on would be suicide so we chased after Hank into a dark room. The lights turned on and Hank was next to Owen, Siri was looking

at Owen like he was a chew toy she wanted to tear apart, Hank finally spoke, "isn't it nice having us all together? See we knew that the witches

aren't deadly, just misunderstood, we knew all about them and how they have their memories and we are making sure no one else knows, witches

aren't zombies they are monsters you should have left her crying." They both came at us, I went at Owen and Siri attacked Hank, Owen tried to lash

at me but I dodged him and cut at his face and looked over at Siri who could barley fight Hank, he hit her in her face and was about to crush her

but I jumped in and leaped out of a whole in the roof, "you can't run forever!" Hank yelled, we got back to my room and got Greg and told him

everything that happened, we left and started to go down the street, we were on our own now, Hank and Owen were still after us, I remembered

something that Owen said about a hunter nest underground not to far in the city so we walked, and we didn't look back...

**Sorry this part took so long to come out, I've been having a bit of writers block **


End file.
